


Gravitational Pull

by petrichorica



Series: Spencer Reid/Reader One Shots [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spence n reader get stuck in the desert...alone, slight angst, this is the cutest, x-files mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichorica/pseuds/petrichorica
Summary: FIC REQ: Request: Spencer and Reader get stranded together in the middle of nowhere?Reader and Spencer are best friends, but the reader has some non-platonic feelings for Spencer.





	

“Ok, all I’m saying is that speculation doesn’t prove anything, you don’t really know what would’ve happened if Scully and Mulder had gotten married-” Spencer argued from the driver’s seat. You groaned and threw your head against your headrest. You were about to make a very valid point about Mulder’s subconscious tells when the FBI SUV you were both in slowed to a stop in the middle of the empty desert backroad. 

“Uh, Reid…” You trailed off as the engine sputtered. He frowned at the steering wheel, pumping the gas. The engine sputtered. 

“I think the engine died.” He looked up at you, brows furrowed. You pulled out your phone to dial Hotch, but there was no signal. 

“I can’t get a signal out here. Spence, there isn’t a gas station for miles and it’s getting dark.” You said. He tried the gas pedal again, to no avail. 

“The team knows we’re out here, and Garcia should be able to locate our phones. We’re just gonna have to wait.” Spencer said. You sighed. You might as well get comfortable. 

The team was in Nevada investigating a recent string of babysitter killings, where the kid was left behind and the sitter was taken into the middle of the desert and shot execution-style. You and Reid had been the last ones to finish up some late-night paperwork at the local PD. The unsub had a week cooling-off period, and the last body was found two days ago. You’d all hit a dead end, and decided to call it a night. 

You and Spencer were close friends. Well, at least from his point of view. You talked about all of the same nerdy shows with each other, went out for coffee together, and you considered each other your best friends. But you harbored feelings for your ‘best friend’. Specifically, non-platonic feelings. You’d been feeling the tug at your heart a little more intensely lately, and you’d been ignoring it as best you could. But several hours alone with Spencer? You didn’t know if you could handle it.

Spencer opened the door and hopped out of the car. 

“What are you doing?” You asked. 

“It’s more comfortable in the backseat. We’re gonna be here a while. You’re welcome to join me.” He said. He closed the car door and climbed in the back, and you followed suit. You sat in silence for a minute or two, unsure of what to talk about. You yawned rather loudly, stretching your arms.

“Are you tired?” Spencer looked over at you. You yawned again. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He chuckled. “Come here, you can lay on me.” He motioned for you to move towards him. You tried to swallow the lump in your throat, suddenly wide awake. You hesitantly shifted towards him, and leaned your head on his shoulder. Five minutes of fruitless attempts at sleeping later, Spencer broke the silence.

“You’re not sleeping. Is something wrong? Are you cold?” He said. Your mind sputtered, trying to think of excuses. 

“I just, uh, I have a lot on my mind.” You stuttered out. 

“What’s going on? You can tell me, I’m your best friend.” You groaned and sat up. “That’s the problem, Spencer!” You huffed. 

“What are you talking about?” He sat up, a confused look on his face. You buried your head in your hands. 

“I don’t wanna just be friends, Spencer. I can’t do this anymore.” You avoided his gaze and turned yours out of the window. 

“You don’t wanna be friends with me anymore?” He said quietly. You could hear the sadness in his voice, and you turned around. He looked like you’d just shot him. 

“No, that’s not what I mean! I mean it is, but not…” You trailed off, unsure of what to say. 

“Then tell me, (y/n). You’ve been acting weird lately and if you don’t want to be around me anymore I understand, I just want to know why.” Spencer said. You ran a hand through your hair nervously. 

“I do want to be around you, Spencer. I like you. Like, not in a friendly way. I have for a while, that’s why I’ve been so weird.” You confessed. Spencer stared at you for a few seconds. You couldn’t tell what he was thinking, he was hard to read sometimes. Then he leaned forward across the car, and gently pressed his lips to yours. You sank into him, and it felt like coming home. His hand brushed across your cheeks and cradled your head. You deepened the kiss, moving your lips against his. You could feel the passion behind the kiss, all of the pent-up emotion spilling out at once. Spencer broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against yours, catching his breath. 

“You know, we’re kinda like Mulder and Scully. Two FBI agents in the same department, taking on bizarre cases, stuck out in the desert under the stars.” You smiled at him. 

“Yeah, except we’re looking for humans, not aliens. And as far as I know, I don’t have a sister who was abducted.” He chuckled. 

“There’s more similarities than you think. Two agents, feeling the gravitational pull towards each other…” You sat up, then leaned into Spencer, laying your head against his chest and gazing up at the stars outside your window. 

“You know I love you, right?” Spencer said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. You smiled and burrowed closer to him.

“I know,” You smiled. “I love you too.” You fell asleep against him, dreaming about aliens, but mostly Spencer.


End file.
